


Touch

by WantsUnicorns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Libraries, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsUnicorns/pseuds/WantsUnicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes up after falling asleep in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small gift for my girl E because I slept through our RP-verse date. Also, this is set in the Marauder Era.  
> Thank you kindly to K for giving this a once over. ♥ You are the best!

He slowly wakes to the feeling of parchment sticking to his face and an uncomfortable crick in his neck. However, that’s not what woke him; what woke him is also still there. It’s a hand on his cheek. It’s not still; it’s in motion and caressing him. Remus doesn’t remember falling asleep, he doesn’t even know where exactly he is, because of his bloody “hilarious” best mates. Remus should move, to let the owner of the hand know that he is awake, but he can’t. Part of him believes that this small betrayal is the only way to feel the hand on his skin a little while longer. 

It’s been too long since somebody touched him like this with real affection. Of course there were slaps on the back, friendly handshakes and the like, but that never truly was enough. Maybe it was the wolf in him that craved the stroking, comforting human touches. Remus has made peace with his inner wolf; he has accepted that it will always be part of him. His thoughts don’t ring true though. The wolf is content with exploring the new scents and the new world around him and content about the only familiar scent that has been close for the last few hours. It is Remus, only Remus, who is almost purring with bliss at the light touches that make up the focus of his existence. He’s smart enough to appreciate the irony of a wolf purring and he smiles at the thought.

The hand suddenly stops and Remus freezes. He doesn’t know what will come next; he doesn’t want the hand to move away. They are both still connected through long slender fingers on his cheek and Remus doesn’t want to be anywhere but here. When he doesn’t move, doesn’t in any way indicate that he has been awake for a while already, the hand starts its slow, almost dreamy motion again. Remus has to fight to suppress the sigh of contentment that wants to make itself heard. It is a losing battle and he knows it.

“I know you’re awake.”

Remus hears the words loud and clear. He freezes again, waiting for the fingers to disappear, but they never do.

“Why don’t you open your eyes?”

Remus doesn’t reply at first, at least not directly. The sigh he has been trying to hold back wins the battle and brings with it a slight tremor that he knows Severus must feel. Eventually Remus can’t stand the tension anymore and looks up at Severus. The git is actually _smiling_ at him. The kind of unguarded smile Remus has never seen on his face before and it makes him beautiful.

~ fin ~


End file.
